


Wedding Entertainment

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Instead of Going to Bed DAI Verse [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Inquisition is disbanded, Amallia is still invited to events all across Thedas under her old title. And she’s sick of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @greyallison's Smutty Dragon Age FanFic contest.

“Maker, Mal, you …” he gasped as he thrust into her again. His fingertips bit into the tender flesh of her reddening cheeks as he pounded into her, harder. “Fuck, you feel amazing.”

Amallia arched her back in response to his wanton words, moaning with each sharp slap of their bodies. “Yes, Cullen! More!” she mewled and he obeyed, thrusting harder. Her head spun with a heady rush of lust. How had they gotten here? In a blighted linen closet!

_“Why are we here again, love?”_

_“You were invited as the Inquisitor, or so Josephine informed me,” Cullen replied._

_Her dress was far too warm and the heady buzz of alcohol had loosened her tongue further than she cared for at such an event. The marquis had invited them to represent the now-disbanded Inquisition at his daughter’s wedding. It wasn’t as though they could refuse. And Amallia was not about to go alone. Bringing Cullen - Maker, her_ husband _– had accomplished everything she had hoped. Rankled nobles and offended royals eyed them from all across the room._

_Cullen sipped from his drink, countenance unreadable. His lips pressed to the glass and the sudden thought of them on hers seeped to the forefront of her mind. The familiar ache he sparked in her fanned to a bright flame, heating her further. Sweat glistened across her chest, the deep scoop of her neckline displaying a swathe of her pale soft flesh._

_She fanned herself, unable to maintain her composure. When that failed, she reached below the table to grip Cullen’s thigh, nails digging into his leather pants. The edge of her hand ground against his manhood and he responded with a twitch._

_His amber glare found hers, and the desire she found there stopped her heart. Oh, how she would love for him to take her there, right_ there _on the table in front of all these overstuffed, swaggering nobles._ That  _would give them something to talk about._

_His hand snatched hers from his swelling bulge where she had begun to rub. “Not here, pup.” His grin gave him away. She knew he hardly meant any refusal he could manage at that point._

_She leaned over to him, tightly bound breasts pressing against his muscled bicep. “But, Cullen,” she moaned into his ear. “I’m so …_ hot.  _I must get out of this dress.”_

 _He groaned, hand squeezing hers before he placed it back against his erection. An impish grin hooked the corners of his mouth. “Well, you’ll just have to_ wait _.” A slight hitch of his hips took her breath right from her chest._

_That was it. She could sit there no longer, insistent that she have him. Immediately. She grasped his hand and hauled him up with her as she stood and stormed off. He objected not at all, seemingly as eager to have her._

_Amallia shoved the main door out of her way and tore down a nearby hall. The mansion was enormous; around another corner she found the hallway abandoned except for the bright summer sun that filtered through towering windows. Perfect._

_She pulled Cullen to her roughly, her lips crushing his in a fiery kiss. His moans set her blood aflame. Wet, hot, hard. Skin tingling in ecstasy. She edged the kiss further, shoving him back against the wall behind him. She felt his hands grip her hips. A muscled thigh lifted her at her core and she rolled into him, grinding her sex to ease the ache._

_Footsteps around the corner sent her fleeing, tugging Cullen along behind her. They ran to the nearest door and Amallia threw it wide, barreling in without checking beyond. Darkness engulfed them until Cullen turned up a lamp burning on a shelf._

_It had once been a small bedroom but had been converted into a glorified linen closet. A soft click behind her broke her confusion; she whipped her head around to find Cullen, hand falling from the lock and a devious grin spreading across his lips._

_She pounced, lips meeting his again. She tore at his jacket, unbuttoning as quickly as she could with one hand. Her skirts bunched at her hips as he raised them to reach her smalls. She pealed his jacket from his shoulders as he spied her black lace for the first time. He paused, eyeing her as he licked his lips. She smirked to him, grasping her skirts as he removed his jacket and threw it to the floor._

_In a flurry of fabric and limbs, Amallia had tugged off her smalls, stockings, and shoes and swiftly unlaced Cullen’s pants to reveal his swollen length. With a firm grip she stroked, long and slow. Gasps and moans. Heat and lust. Consumed by the rush, she shoved him back against a loan shelf where he sat upon the soft fabric, shedding his boots and pants._

_The thought struck her in an instant and she turned, her dress rucked above her bottom. Stepping back to meet him, she presented herself, sopping and swollen folds between her thighs. Seeing she was ready for him, Cullen grasped her by the hips and lifted her into his lap. She squealed a cry of shock at the sudden press of his cock between her cheeks, only to give him a wanton roll of her hips in return._

_He tore at the laces of her bodice as she writhed atop him, wetness of her arousal coating his length. With the bodice undone, Cullen ripped it away and shoved her dress up over her head, revealing the flesh that drove his lust. The pinch at her peaks between his fingers elicited a high, whining moan from her._

_Feet shuffled beyond the door. Had someone heard? And yet she didn’t care, consumed by her desire for him. His tongue and teeth on her shoulders and back were all she knew, and his hard, thick shaft between her cheeks drove her to madness._

_She needed him, needed him to fill her cunt, to swell inside her. She gripped him by the shaft and pressed the tip to her heat, rising on her knees to sit roughly, sheathing him in her to the hilt. His growling moan sent a flexing twitch to her core, squeezing his erection._

_He rolled his hips as she rose again, stroking him with her soft, velvet folds. So full. So intoxicating. His head hit the sweetest spot as she rode him. His grip at the supple flesh of her ass sent sparks anew across her skin. His hands traversed her flesh up to her breasts where he rolled the pink buds between his fingers, squeezing greedily._

_She slowed, teasing him, knowing that taking control would heighten his pleasure and frustrate him equally. It only took a single, slow stroke to push him over the edge and he slapped her bottom with the flat of his fingers. Hardly containing her squealing moan, she sat back on him as he thrust, meeting with a slap of their bodies._

_One arm snaked around her waist, fingers parting her lips to draw circles around her pearl. She gasped, only to find his other hand wrapping up under her arm and across her chest to grasp her neck beneath her jaw. Softly, he angled her head to expose her neck to feast on her flesh, lips, teeth, and tongue devouring her._

_She writhed atop him, losing control as her orgasm neared. Suddenly, Cullen stood, muscled arms rippling taught as he held her to his chest, still buried deeply inside of her. He set her on her feet in front of him facing the linen shelf where she immediately bent over._

The fresh memory passed in a flash as she gripped the sheets surrounding her. Each thrust, each pump of his cock inside of her edged her closer. His arms still wrapped around her, chest flush against her back as he rutted into her, fingers teasing at her sensitive bud.

“ _Fuck_  me, Cullen,” she moaned. Half muttered phrases, words of lust, love, of blazing carnal want were lost in the muted shelves of the closet. Her cries of rising arousal mingled with his moans, his grunts.

“Yes, pup, is this what you want?” he growled into her ear. “All of me, inside you?” He grunted with another hard thrust.

Amallia moaned in agreement, a long, drawn out, “ _Yes_.” His voice rumbled through her chest, sending pulses of arousal to her core, quim flexing around him. “Every. Single. Inch,” she mewled, emphasizing each word as he thrust, the last pushing her violently over the edge.

Her orgasm submerged her in a world of bright sparks behind her tightly closed lids, flesh tingling at the apex of arousal. At the sight of her pleasure, Cullen groaned, thrusting once more as he tumbled with her into an ocean of euphoria. A twitch, a swelling throb and he came, spurts of hot white fluids filling her.

Breathless, he collapsed next to her on the pile of rumpled sheets, pulling her to him. “Why does this keep happening?” he whispered into her ear, nuzzling a kiss to her cheek.

“Mr. Rutherford, are you complaining?” she admonished.

He hummed a laugh through his nose, hugging her to him tighter. “Not in the least, pup. Quite the opposite, I absolutely enjoy our little semi-public trysts we seem to find ourselves in so often.”

“Can you blame me?” she jested. “These …  _parties_  are so boring. You’re,” she paused to give him a roll of her core against his thigh. “…  _far_  more entertaining.”

He growled as he rolled atop her, hands and knees supporting him. “Entertaining, hm?” He silenced her reply with a deep kiss, tongue parting her lips.

She moaned against him, relishing in the feel of him against her, atop her,  _on_  her. When they parted she gave an indifferent shrug. “Entertaining enough, yes.”

It earned her a rough growl as he dove for her neck. “If you think  _that_  was entertaining, you’re in for a surprise,” he whispered, breath hot against her ear.

She moaned through lips pulled tight at his touch. A roaming hand grasped the pink flesh at the peak of her breast, thumbing as it pebbled. When he rolled his hips against her core, she gasped. Hard. Completely erect. All over again. Her head swam, hips rolled, grinding against his shaft.

“Again?” she whispered as her nails dug into the muscled planes of his back.

He moaned into the flesh of her neck, nipping and lapping at the tender spot. “ _Entertaining_ , no?”

With a buck of her hips, she rolled him to his back and straddled his hips. Her slickened folds enveloped his shaft, gliding along his length as she hitched her hips. Her fingers parted her lips to renew her arousal and his eyes followed the motion, wide and alight with desire. “I think it is  _you_  who is in for a surprise, Mr. Rutherford.”

Amallia succumbed to his moans, and they lost themselves in the heat of their desires once more.


End file.
